A School Year to Remember
by befree987
Summary: High school, Six friends, No parents, BIG house, oh the possibilities. A whole year in California? Let the games begin.


Okay so this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Also in this story demons and halfdemons are normal so i wont be taking time to explain all of that. Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own any Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, plotlines and original characters ARE mine though.

All righty then off to the story.

* * *

_Chapter 1: _

Kagome softly walked towards the bedroom door, semi-blinded by the last golden rays of the setting sun streaming through the windows. She gently pushed open the door and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. It was simple, but at the same time was totally her style. There was a bed, vanity dresser, and a desk which were all white. The room was fresh and beachy and it was completely to Kagome's liking. The main feature of the room was the stunning window seat which was covered in plush turquoise pillows which held a nice contrast to the white lace curtains.

Setting down her heavy bags, (sorry heavy was an understatement,) setting down her **UNBELIEVABLY** heavy bags she walked over to the window seat. There was only one word to describe what she saw, breathtaking. Her room looked out over the back of the house which looked out over the rolling hills of Carmel, California. The undeniable ocean could be seen glistening with the brilliant colors of an orange and pink sunset. So what if she was away from her family. She was with her closest friends in the most stunning place imaginable.She would be spending the year here instead of in New York. Her parents, along with her friend's parents decided they needed a break from the drama of the city so they sent them here. They would be attending Easton Academy in the fall and would be living in a large mansion right off of 17 Mile Drive. Six friends, no parents, high school, big house, oh the possibilities.

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be a murderer. He shot the death glare to one of his closest friends Miroku Miazaki. His left foot was throbbing due to having a 50 pound bag being dropped there moments earlier. Inuyasha Tashio jumped up and started chasing his perverted friend silver hair flashing all through the house in pursuit of his friend. "MIROKU YOU IDIOT GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Kagome lightly chuckled to herself as she walked down the main staircase. Ebony locks falling all around her face and deep colbalt eyes sparkling she looked around at her friends. Two of them, Sango Johnson and Kikyo Allans were quietly chatting on one of the four large couches adorning the house's spaceous living room. Sango and Kagome had met in 5th grade and ever since they were like sisters. Kikyou on the other hand was the complete opposite. Kikyo had it out for Kagome since day one, never really knowing why Kikyou hated her so much Kagome did her best to just ignore it. Her gaze shifted slightly to a knocked out Miroku and a triumphant Inuyasha. She sighed, from the 16 years of knowing them nothings changed. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru had been best friends since before she could remember. They had done everything together and even now at 17 years old they were still inseperable. She exchanged a glance with Sesshomaru who was most likely thinking the same thing.

That night the group decided to go out to eat. They settled for a small diner in town called Lydia's one of the few major places to dine in the small town of Carmel. The group exchanged their usual banter while they ate. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trying to see who was better, Miroku hitting on Sango and Kikyou silently staring at the ground. It didnt get any better. A slow song started playing as people started to get up and dance. Kikyo stood up expectantly and looked over at Inuyasha, who stood up without complaint. They weren't going out or nothing, no. She had him on a leash and she knew it, why could'nt they just get it over with and go out already. Kagome looked at them and rolled her eyes, did they have to so, so...irritating! Sango nudged her and gave her a look of pity,

"Just forget them Kagome! If Inuyasha can't see your the one for him then too bad." Kagome shot her friend a look that said, "who says I'm jealous!?" before Sango was dragged off to dance with Miroku. The raven haired beauty sat there stabbing at a carrott on her plate. Sesshomaru was in the bathroom and she was alone. Of course, she was usually the one to be left out, Sango with Miroku, Inuyasha with Kikyou, and Sesshomaru doing whatever he does, no surprise there. She didn't care though, okay so she did but whatever. She pushed out her chair and stood, walking towards the exit. She looked once again at Inuyasha who was too busy staring at Kikyo to notice.Kagome shivered slightly from the cold night air. She started walking over to the beach, and the waves that were gently rolling over the shore. Kagome sighed, she really shouldn't be jealous. Kikyo was a good person, she dressed with class and was polite to everyone. She was never directly mean to Kagome but she was never nice either.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the oncoming car, which looked as if it had no intention of stopping. A loud horn roused her from her thoughts and she looked up only to be frozen on spot by a pair of bright headlights. Oh.Crap.I'm.Gonna.Die. She tried to move her feet but she was simply too scared, she closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came. Instead she felt herself falling back onto the sidewalk and landing on somebody. She sat up and found herself sitting on somebodys waist, turning her body around in a straddle posistion she looked down into her rescuer's eyes. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, through a mess of brown hair, the boy grinned at her with an unbelievably perfect smile. "Hi", he said, "I'm Adam, Adam Gregory, and you know normally when a car is coming at you, you should probably try and move out of the way. Kagome smiled, "Oh yes, I could have but then I would never have had the chance to have this fun little meeting with you Mr. Gregory."

"Well then I guess the only way you can thank me is by joining me for dinner tomorrow night?" asked an eager Adam.

"You don't even know my name yet." she teased.

"Hmm, I guess that is a problem. I can't go around calling you 'that girl' now can I."

"No, you certainly can't!"

"So 'that girl' just what is your name?"

"Kagome" she smiled, "my name is Kagome, and as fun as dinner sounds, I don't think I can." Adam frowned, "do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"No, not anything like that, its just... you know what, forget about it, dinner sounds great!" Her reply received another stunning smile from the gorgeous boy.

"So then tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night."

"Great", she said, "Its a date."

* * *

So, there it is. This is my first fanfic so please dont be too mean. Reviews are greatly appreciated! This isn't a Kags/OC story, I'm still deciding the pairings so if you have any ideas let me now. I should be updating soon, I dont know yet! But please tell me what you think so far. 


End file.
